Shopping
by awintea
Summary: silverpair // Shishido really didn't like shopping. Who would? But he is conned into anyway by none other than Ohtori Choutarou, and who does he meet by Choutarou's cousin along the way? // oneshot. ouran/PoT crossover.


**Shopping**

A completely plotless oneshot dedicated to SakuraIroKaze who had requested Silver Pair. (I also just kind of wanted to write an Ouran/PoT crossover…) Well, yeah, here it is. XD

**x Shopping x requested by SakuraIroKaze**

Shishido really didn't like shopping. Who would?

There was nothing interesting about it - _nothing at all_. Why go out and buy things yourself when you could get somebody to buy them for you? It was a waste of time - especially when that time could have been used playing tennis with Choutarou. At least he was shopping with Choutarou, which made it just the slightest bit better - but it was still horrendously tedious. Shopping consisted of walking around for hours looking for things to waste money on. Why would anybody voluntarily choose to do that?

It might have been bearable if they were in a _normal _store. There had been a nice bookstore before, where Shishido could have read the latest sports magazines whilst drinking a nice cup of coffee, and there was a sports shop with _tennis gear_ right across from the store they were in. Sports shops were good. They had things worth looking at and relatively reasonable prices. They did not sell sparkly rocks for hundreds of thousands of yen, which the jewellery store they were currently in did.

But here he was anyway, walking in some godforsaken _shopping mall_ looking at _jewellery_. First of all, Shishido didn't buy jewellery. He just _didn't_. Second of all, even if Shishido did buy jewellery, he wouldn't buy these ones, because Shishido was not obscenely rich. He may have been moderately well off, but that did not mean that he would like to spend a year's worth of the average man's salary on one necklace. Lastly, Shishido. Did. Not. Shop. He had been conned into it, really. Choutarou's pout should be outlawed. His puppy dog eyes too. They gave him an unfair advantage against the rest of humankind and made Shishido do stupid things like agreeing to go shop for a whole day.

Nevertheless, Shishido was still standing in the jewellery store alongside Choutarou, who was smiling happily as he looked at things with price tags much larger than anybody should have been able to afford without selling their organs to the yakuza.

'What do you think of this, Shishido-san?' Choutarou asked, picking up a ring with a diamond on it the size of a small marble. It had to be the most hideous five hundred thirty thousand yen that Shishido had ever seen. If Choutarou weren't Choutarou, Shishido would have said that he was insane for even _thinking_ up something as ugly as that ring.

Shishido said uncomfortably, 'Well...' His voice faded off, unsure of what to say. 'It's a bit... big.' His gaze then wandered back to the tennis gear in the sports shop just a few metres away from them.

'Yeah, it's not very nice - a bit too gaudy,' Choutarou agreed. He put it back down. Shishido let out a sigh in relief.

'What are the two of you looking for?' a sales attendant asked, sidling over to them, looking smart in her black uniform. She turned to Shishido. 'Sir?' Shishido panicked.

'We're - we're looking for - ah, we're looking for...' Shishido had no idea what he was doing in the jewellery store, actually. 'Um, we're looking for... jewellery,' Shishido finished lamely. And what else would they be looking for? Shishido berated himself mentally. It's not like they would be shopping for _groceries _together at a _jewellery _store. Sometimes Shishido really wanted to slap himself.

The sales attendant raised her eyebrow and turned to Choutarou. Shishido could practically see her deciding that Choutarou had to be the wealthier, and thus more important of the duo. 'What are you looking for, sir?' she said to Choutarou, as if Shishido had never even been there and had not been addressed in the first place.

'Ah, I'm looking for a present,' Choutarou explained, a wide smile on his face that made Shishido turn into a pile of goo. 'It's my cousin's birthday in a week, and I thought that she would appreciate some jewellery.'

'Your cousin?' The sale attendant peered at the display case, analysing it with a professional eye. 'What does she like?'

'...Well, she likes wagashi,' Choutarou said sheepishly, 'but I thought that would not be the most appropriate present for her, being her birthday...'

The sales attendant nodded, showing that she understood, though Shishido didn't. Why didn't Choutarou just buy some wagashi and be done with it? It was way cheaper anyway. Who would go and buy jewellery for their _cousin_? ...But this _was_ Ohtori Choutarou, the epitome of nice. (It also helped that Choutarou came from a wealthy family that probably never had any change in their pockets and gave out Shetland ponies or something to sick children in Africa at Christmastime.)

'So her taste is less ostentatious,' the sales attendant said. She then pointed at another display case behind the two. 'I think that if you direct your attention over there, you'll be able to find an adequate gift.'

Choutarou turned around, meaning that Shishido did also, and indeed the items in this display cabinet were much more uncluttered with large ugly jewels - though the price tags were still about the same.

The sales attendant then flew off to the front of the store so that she could see to another customer, leaving Choutarou and Shishido by themselves. It felt kind of like a date - which it wasn't, because Shishido had only come to help Choutarou pick out jewellery for his cousin. (The fact that Shishido would probably follow Choutarou to Pluto if Choutarou asked with his usual wonderful smile was completely and utterly irrelevant.)

'How about this one, Shishido-san?' Choutarou asked, pointing at a bejewelled flower hairpin much too huge for anybody to actually wear.

Shishido scanned the display case, and spotted a pendant with three different coloured pastel spheres, each with a miniscule jewel embedded in it. 'I think this would be nice,' Shishido said, pointing at it. It was only one quarter of the size of the flower pin.

Choutarou looked at it, and then exclaimed, 'That's _beautiful_, Shishido-san! It looks just like mochi!'

Shishido paused. Was that supposed to be a good thing? But Choutarou was beaming, so Shishido couldn't help but smile back. 'That's good then.'

'Ah, miss, if you could get me this?' Choutarou looked around for the sales attendant, who was talking with another young man at the front of the shop. Choutarou headed for her, and Shishido trotted along.

'I would like to buy something,' the young man said, his back facing the Silver Pair. 'A present for my sister.'

'What does she like, sir?' The sales attendant's voice was noticeably more polite than it had been before.

The young man paused, and then said, with a bit of disapproval, 'Wagashi.'

The sales attendant seemed surprised, but then pointed behind the young man. 'Well, if your sister likes a more simplistic style of jewellery, you can find them behind you.'

The boy nodded and turned around to see Choutarou and Shishido right behind him. His eyes widened.

'Ah, Kyouya-san!' Choutarou exclaimed happily. 'I didn't expect to see you here! Are you buying a present for Fuyumi-san too?'

The boy named Kyouya put a charming smile on his face. 'Yes, I was going to, Choutarou-kun. I hope you are doing well.' He turned to Shishido. 'I'm afraid that I've not introduced myself. My name is Ohtori Kyouya.'

Shishido raised an eyebrow. 'You're related to Choutarou?'

'Yes', Kyouya replied simply. He started walking to the display case, and would have reached it too, had not a large blond thing suddenly latched itself to his arm.

'Kyouya, Kyouya!' it shouted, filling up the whole room with its voice. 'Why didn't you tell me you were shopping today for Fuyumi-nee-chan?'

'She is _not_ your sister,' Kyouya replied, his teeth gritted, sounding much less formal than he had before. 'Tamaki, please get off of me.'

'But Fuyumi-nee-chan said I could call her that!' the thing named Tamaki said, purple, soulful eyes staring up into Kyouya's pools of ashen brown. 'And Fuyumi-nee-chan bought me something for Christmas, so I have to buy her something back!'

'She. Is. Not. Your. Sister,' Kyouya replied harshly, and then turned back to Choutarou and Shishido, who were staring. He placed another on of his charming smiles on his face. 'I'm sorry that you had to see this. Tamaki, go amuse yourself elsewhere.'

'But Mom!' Tamaki whined, still tugging on Kyouya's sleeve. 'Our daughter wouldn't come out and play with me, so I'm _bored_!'

There was something very strange about what the blond boy had just said. Mom? Daughter? What? Shishido stared at the two, completely bewildered.

'Dad,' Kyouya said obligingly, making Shishido's jaw drop, 'why don't you go to that nice commoner store in Kyoto that Fuyumi-nee-san liked? There was some wagashi there that she wanted.'

'Okay!' Tamaki shouted, jumping up, purple eyes ablaze with determination. 'I will get her the perfect present, so don't you worry, Kyouya! Fuyumi-nee-chan will love it!'

And with that the blond boy disappeared again, leaving three rather confused people and one amused one.

'Kyouya-san?' Choutarou asked, head cocked. 'Who was that?'

'Nobody important,' Kyouya replied shortly, and then he returned to his pleasant tone. 'Have you chosen anything yet, Choutarou-kun?'

'Ah, I'm getting this.' Choutarou pointed at the mochi-like pendant that Shishido had chosen out, and Shishido couldn't help but feel ridiculously pleased.

Kyouya nodded. 'That's a wonderful choice, Choutarou-kun.' He smiled. 'I think I'll be going now, because the blond idiot might actually go to Kyoto. I don't want him searching for a wagashi store that doesn't exist.'

'We should meet up sometime, Choutarou-kun, Shishido-kun,' Kyouya finished, before leaving the shop. If Shishido could have seen Kyouya's rather murderous face, he would have cowered, but Kyouya's object of dislike was currently on a train heading straight for Kyoto.

'...Did you introduce me to him, Choutarou?'

'I don't think so, Shishido-san.'

Rich people were insane. **x owari**

**x omake**

'Kyoya, Kyoya, I'm sorry, I can't find the wagashi store!' Tamaki cried, distraught. Kyoya stared at him incredulously, and then smiled.

'I'm sure it's fine. Fuyumi won't be too disappointed, I suppose...' Kyoya let his voice trail off.

Tamaki's eyes lit up. 'No! I'll find it for her, the wagashi that she wants! Fuyumi-nee-chan won't be disappointed, I promise!' And he ran off.

After Tamaki had sped away, Kyoya pulled out a cell phone, dialling in a number.

'Excuse me? ... This is Ohtori Kyoya, and I hope it wouldn't be too much trouble for you to sell me your store. I just want to open up a wagashi shop.'

**xxx**

Complete and utter crack. I hope this was up to your expectations, SakuraIroKaze XDDD

Reviews would be perfectly lovely. **-awinchan**


End file.
